


Dazed

by orphan_account



Series: Prompts [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 100 word drabble, Flash Fiction, M/M, prompt, smut aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Prompt:  Well-fucked (being fucked out; fuck-dazed; sated and sleepy; wrecked; softened and debauched)  (Optional: slash * drabble (100 words) )</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dazed

**Author's Note:**

> The Prompt: Well-fucked (being fucked out; fuck-dazed; sated and sleepy; wrecked; softened and debauched) (Optional: slash * drabble (100 words) )

Pan’s forehead teeters in the cusp of Felix’s shoulderblades, hot, humid breaths of air puff against the sweat-slicked skin and he snickers, voice sated, till Felix stops quivering. Till he lies still, language unknown, agenda forgotten, noticing nothing but the buzz in his ear, the fluid cooling on his skin. Pricks of light in his eyes, the wrecked boy slumps, bones viscous in the sheets. Even the memories are unclear, nothing but the strain in his most intimate muscles. Drained entirely, his limbs unwilling to budge.

And Pan purrs, low, “D’you like this game?”

With a sleepy warble, Felix melts.

 

 


End file.
